


the lover and his sky

by marimeetsmischief



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dramatic, Ending fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, LadyNoir - Freeform, akuma fight, romantic, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimeetsmischief/pseuds/marimeetsmischief
Summary: the stars fall from the dark blue skyendless, empty, open.and it swallows me up until i,looking back at you,fall as the final star.(ladynoir)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	the lover and his sky

in the moment that she watched him fall, she knew that she was falling with him. 

her stomach flipped over itself, her heart jumped up to her neck and hammered until it was the only thing she could hear. the wind whipped against her skin, and even through the suit she felt like she was being scraped raw. and then, when he hit the ground, she shattered like a piece of glass, falling to pieces on some roof, somewhere she couldn’t remember anymore. 

still, even among all those feelings, it was the silence after she remembered most. she didn’t hear the akuma laughing first, and then demanding she come back and fight him. she was already sprinting after the boy she knew she loved so dearly, desperately fighting her way to his crumpled form. she didn’t hear the civilians around her, crowding closer to see, and she didn’t hear her allies behind her, grappling against the akuma, she didn’t even hear herself, crying out his name in agony and anger. it was all gone, sucked out of her ears like the air had been sucked from her lungs and the strength sucked from her body. all that mattered now, all she could see, hear, feel, was him. 

she collapsed to her knees next to him, leaning over to check his pulse with shaking hands. it was hard to feel anything under the tremble that racked her whole body, and every second drained the hope out of her as she shifted her fingers to find the right spot until there. it was there. soft, fluttery, but there. he was still alive. she could see a bruise already blooming on his cheek, even with the mask in the way. it took everything she had not to sweep him up and flee, just to get him safe again, but that wouldn’t keep him alive. 

she didn’t remember much after that. it came in flashes, in colors, in bursts of sound. the bloody red fury that she channeled to end the akuma faster than she knew was possible. desperation and fear, so toxicly bright and yellow that she felt sick just thinking about it. above it all, endless blue sorrow, deep as the midnight sky that obliterated all else. the flash of white hot hope that came with her miraculous cure, relieving her for just one moment. and then it was done, and it was all gone again, and she was at his side. 

she could vaguely recall her friends touching her, trying to offer comfort and strength, but none of their words reached her. when none of it worked, they turned to the crowd, pushing them back and reassuring them all that the cure had fixed him, that everything would be fine. because wasn’t that how it worked? she was supposed to be able to fix everything. she heard her earrings beep their last warning, just another painful reminder of her limits, and then felt rena pulling her away, fighting with her to get somewhere hidden. rena pushed her into a closet and shut the door between them, and ladybug finally let her transformation drop. deaf to the world, even tikki, she grabbed a cookie from her purse and roughly held it out to her kwami. by some miracle, the kwami seemed to understand on some level and ate it quickly and silently before nodding to her chosen. they transformed again and stepped out of the closet, rena rouge at her side in an instant. the fox hero guided her back the way they had come, secretly terrified by her idol’s stark, still silence. 

ladybug didn’t know how long she had been curled up on the ground. she didn’t feel the time pass. it was all one excruciating moment that felt never ending. 

the first thing she felt that made the world come crashing back was subtle stirring in her lap. her face jerked downwards and she watched his hair shift, his face scrunch, and then finally his eyes open. 

“Bug?” he croaked out, hoarse and hesitant. there was recognition in his eyes now, something heavy and emotional swirling in the chartreuse green. with what looks like significant effort, he cracked a tiny grin. “what a _purrrr_ fect way to wake up.”

and then she was burying herself in him, wrapping him into his arms with a fiery fervor that was strong enough to burn the whole city down. stunned, he almost forgot to respond until her felt her start to shudder, and three his arms around her all at once, pulling her as close as he could. he could vaguely feel pain, soreness, but it barely registered because she was hugging him like their lives depended on it. when she finally pulled away to look at him, his heart dropped. 

“Ladybug?” he mumbled, soft and hesitant. there were tears in her eyes and on her cheeks and his heart was breaking and she wasn’t even responsive. he reached his hands up, cradling her face, wiping away her tears as best as he could. “my lady, please, why are you crying?” 

then she was crumbling forward again, but this time her lips slammed into his and he swears it was like being kissed by a mid-day sun and he’s never been more happy to be burning, blissfully burning in her arms. 

when they finally pull away from each other, they are flushed and swollen-lipped and in absolute awe of how much they are both feeling. 

“chat, i... i’m sorry,” she finally murmurs after a long silence filled with heavy stares. his face pales and she quickly shakes her head. “no, no! no, not for... for that,” she corrects, blushing and reaching up to gently touch her lips. her eyes are still so wide and so blue, and he knows he could fall endlessly into them. 

“for what then?” he asks, watching her shrink in on herself as she tries to respond. 

“i should have been ther to catch you,” she admits finally. 

his eyes go as wide as saucers and he pulls her close again, and she feels like he is holding her together, despite her broken pieces. “oh, little bug, no. please don’t, don’t tear yourself apart over this. you couldn’t have known what she was doing. we both know you couldn’t have gotten there in time. it’s okay.” he says with the most reassuring finality he can muster, determined not to let her argue on this. “it’s all okay now.” 

she nods against his shoulder and he relaxes a little, rubbing small circles into her back. they’re both sore and battered, even with the effects of the cure. after a moment of silence that soothes them both, she sits up again and looks at him. 

“i was so scared you were gone,” she confesses in a whisper, her hands reaching up to rub her face. she’s frustrated, he can tell, but it’s not clear to him exactly why. 

“i’m right here, bug, i promise you. you and me against the world, remember?”

she nods at first, and then rubs her face again, more agitated than before. “you stupid, reckless alley cat,” she mutters angrily, grabbing his bell and glaring at him with a fury he’s never seen before. “distracting the enemy doesn’t mean getting killed, dammit!”

he sighs and sits up, moving onto his knees. “i’m just doing what i have to, my lady. it’s how we’ve always been. i’ve done is a million times by now,” he jokes softly, desperate to calm her. he doesn’t try to pull her close again, even if he wants to. as terrifying as her anger is, he’s still not even sure what she meant by that kiss. 

“well not anymore! you can’t okay? you just... can’t, not when...” she trails off suddenly, looking down at her lap with tears brewing in her eyes again. she stands up abruptly, facing away from him, and wraps her arms around herself as tight as she can. he reaches forward to touch her shoulder, on instinct. suddenly she whirls back around and her hands catches his instead, clutching it to her chest desperately. “not when i love you.” 

his jaw drops and he stumbles backward at her declaration. “you love me?” he whispers reverently, and the words are as soft as a solemn prayer on his lips. she nods, reaching up to wipe tears from her eyes and letting go of his hand. he turns away then, not sure if he can even look at her without dissolving. “you _love_ me?” he mumbles almost to himself. “you love _me_?”

she wraps around him from behind, curling her arms around his waist. “i love you.” she says it so soft and simply, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

he turns around as fast as he can, pulling her into his arms. “you love me,” he says quietly into the top of her head, and this time he is just stating a fact. his excitement outgrows him and he draws her up, spinning her in a tight hold like every heart-tugging romantic movie he’s watched. “you love me!” 

he’s laughing, and everything about him makes her feel weightless somehow, so she laughs with him. when they’re on the verge of dizziness, he slows down, and carefully lowers her to the ground. he locks his eyes onto hers, touching their foreheads together. “i love you, too.”

he kisses her then, and the weightlessness is back, knocking all of her worries away. they’re both smiling into the kiss, and it’s not graceful or skilled, but it’s exactly them. when they pull away, the world threatens to crash back into her and he sees it, and pulls her into his chest instead. 

he has always loved her, he tells her. she is bright and beautiful. she is his sun, his moon, and every single star.


End file.
